Navidad a destiempo
by mutemuia
Summary: ¿Quién dice que Navidad es solo el 25 de diciembre?


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _OHCHC_ sigue sin ser mío. Kyoya tampoco…

* * *

 **NAVIDAD A DESTIEMPO**

Era la temporada del monzón y de las cigarras.

La lluvia caía como una tupida cortina oscureciendo el cielo, llenando el aire del olor a tormenta y humedad. Y luego, en cuanto cesaba, el sol salía, borraba las huellas del agua y las cigarras empezaban con su chirriante canto al verano.

Personalmente, Ohtori Kyoya lo encontraba ensordecedor.

Y eso no hacía más que aumentar su mal humor.

Pero Kyoya nunca perdía la educación cuando de negocios se trataba. Seguía siendo correcto, galante, y con su actitud _cool_ hacía que a las chicas se les aflojaran las rodillas. Pero había algo en él que solo aquellos pocos que le conocieran bien podrían advertir.

Su sarcasmo era un poco más afilado, se llevaba las manos al puente de la nariz con más frecuencia, y las comisuras de sus labios se fruncían levemente. Y su paciencia era mucho más corta. Mucho más.

Haruhi, que llevaba rato observándolo con discreción, advirtió además la sombra oscura bajo sus ojos cansados e irritados, surcados de delgadas líneas rojas que ni los mejores colirios conseguían disimular. No es que fuera inusual que Kyoya trasnochara, pues era de los que trabajaba mejor cuando había silencio y se veía libre de moscas molestas encarnadas en la persona de su mejor amigo.

Pero esto es inusual, sí. Esto es… diferente…

El club ha cerrado, las muchachas se han ido y los anfitriones también. Tan solo queda Haruhi, recogiendo las mesas y lavando la porcelana.

Y Kyoya, claro.

Kyoya suele quedarse cuando el club cierra sus puertas. Se sienta al fondo de la sala y escribe. A veces en su cuaderno negro, a veces en su portátil. Pero siempre en silencio. Disfruta del sosiego y de la calma, solo interrumpidos por el leve tintineo de tazas y platos.

Y las cigarras. No nos olvidemos de las cigarras. Las odiosas cigarras y su sempiterno cri-cra-cri.

Kyoya sigue mirando la pantalla y una vena palpitante late furiosa en su sien. La mandíbula, apretada con disgusto, afea sus elegantes rasgos. Sus manos, inmóviles, semejan garras sobre las teclas. Pero todo eso desaparece como por ensalmo cuando una humeante taza es colocada frente a él.

Kyoya alza la vista, recuperando su pose habitual de estudiada indiferencia, pero sus ojos son más suaves. Haruhi lo está mirando, ladeada la cabeza y los labios fruncidos de preocupación.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Kyoya-senpai? —pregunta ella.

Kyoya la ignora deliberadamente y vuelve a sus números.

—Estás de mal humor —afirma ella.

—Me acosté tarde y me levanté temprano, Haruhi —responde él, como si eso lo explicara todo. Cierto es que le precede la terrible fama de su mal despertar, tan solo superada por la del dulce Honey.

—No, no es solo eso —insiste ella—. Que duermas poco no es nuevo… —Haruhi calla, guardando silencio, pero no se mueve. Kyoya siente su mirada sobre él y con el rabillo del ojo puede verla aún en pie más allá. Hasta que de nuevo su voz llena aquel rincón de la sala de música—. No has dormido bien, ¿verdad?

Kyoya deja sus números para mirarla y una ceja se alza interrogativa. ¿Qué tan bien puede leerlo Haruhi? ¿Hasta qué punto lo conoce?

—Si tuviera que adivinar —añade ella—, diría que han sido pesadillas, Kyoya-senpai.

Un brillo de alarma destella en sus ojos. Kyoya es rápido en ocultarlo, pero Haruhi lo ve.

—Ajá. Pesadillas entonces… —concluye ella, con un vigoroso asentimiento de cabeza—. Ahora la cuestión es sobre qué.

Él la mira de nuevo. Y es la suya una mirada intencionadamente altiva, arrogante y con un punto de soberbia. Como si le retara a que una plebeyo averiguara con qué sueñan los ricos. Lo que Kyoya no sabe (todavía) es que pobres y ricos no son más que lo mismo en el mundo de los sueños. Las mismas inseguridades, los mismos miedos…

—Hmm… —musita Haruhi, llevándose la mano al mentón en ademán pensativo. Sigue de pie, porque Kyoya no la ha invitado a sentarse, pero tampoco le ha dicho que se vaya ni la ha mandado de nuevo a sus quehaceres—. Por la forma en que te has comportado hoy, yo diría…

—¿Y cómo me he comportado hoy, Haruhi? —interrumpe él, apartándola de sus razonamientos y suposiciones.

—Oh, bueno, has hundido en la miseria tres veces a Tamaki-senpai. Y eso excede incluso tus propios límites —afirma Haruhi—. Además, casi has hecho llorar hoy a Honey-senpai… ¡Ah! —exclama—. Y que no se me olviden los gemelos… No sé qué les habrás dicho, pero hoy han estado inusualmente callados. Demasiaaado tranquilos…

—Imaginaciones tuyas, Haruhi —replica él agitando una mano con aire desdeñoso—. Me he comportado como siempre…

—No, Kyoya-senpai, no lo has hecho —refuta ella.

Él la mira largamente, y ella le sostiene la mirada. Si ella supiera (y él no va a decírselo), sabría que está muy cerca, demasiado cerca de la razón de su pésimo humor.

—En fin, a lo que iba… —dice ella, apartando solo un instante sus ojos de los suyos grises. Le despistan, le hacen pensar en cosas en las que no debería pensar…—. Por la forma en que te has comportado hoy, yo diría que tiene que ver con todos nosotros. Con todo el club —Kyoya toma la taza y el platito con movimientos elegantes en un intento solapado de evitar sus ojos y disimular su inquietud. Cerca, Haruhi, demasiado cerca… Ella calla de nuevo un momento y él se lleva la taza a los labios—. ¿Algún cosplay extraño en tu cabeza?

Y sin poderlo evitar, porque no hay forma de que hubiera podido, Ohtori Kyoya se atraganta con el té.

Unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda y varios cof-cof más tarde, Kyoya se yergue sobre sí mismo y retira con delicadeza la mano de Haruhi sobre él. Así no… Eso no… No quiere su lástima…

Su mente, acostumbrada desde siempre a veloces cálculos, a barajar y sopesar probabilidades y reacciones, vuela casi sin control y con una pizca (solo una pizca) de alarma. ¿P-Pero cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe?

¿Cuándo se convirtió en alguien tan fácil de leer?

¿Lo sabe? ¿Ella lo sabe?

No puede saberlo…

Ella sigue ahí, de pie, más cerca incluso que antes, con el semblante preocupado y pendiente por si volviera a necesitarla. Pero lo que Kyoya necesita de Haruhi no son palmaditas en la espalda…

Él la conoce. Ha dedicado muchas horas a su estudio y observación. Sabe que si su mente lógica (a veces en exceso cuadriculada) da con un problema o un enigma, no cejará hasta encontrar la respuesta. Y si miente, ella lo sabrá. Haruhi podrá ser ciega a los corazones pero nunca a verdades y mentiras. Así que no tiene más remedio que rendirse. Bueno, un Ohtori no debe utilizar la palabra 'rendición' ni sus derivados aplicados a uno mismo, sino sobre sus competidores. Por lo tanto, más correcto sería decir que Kyoya no tiene más remedio que hacer ciertas concesiones en virtud de su paz mental. Solo es una estrategia.

Sí, suena mejor así.

Y nuevamente, Kyoya se reviste de su habitual indiferencia, como si el resto de los mortales no fueran más que el papel de la pared, flores pintadas indignas de su atención. Inspira y esconde de nuevo sus miedos, sus dudas, haciendo más fuerte su máscara, porque Haruhi no debe saberlo nunca.

Él deja salir un suspiro cargado de hastío, con un filo cortante y desagradable que roza el enojo. Pero Haruhi sigue mirándolo sin dar muestras de verse afectada. Porque por alguna extraña razón ella _sabe_ que ese enojo no está dirigido a ella. Quizás es la forma en que Kyoya evita a veces su mirada. O quizás es la forma en que cuadra los hombros y alza el mentón, más orgullosos y altivos que nunca. Como si todo fuera un espectáculo solo para sus ojos, una actuación destinada a desplegar el fasto y la gloria Ohtori. ¿Pero para qué?

—No exactamente… —dice él por fin.

—¿No exactamente? —repite ella.

—No era exactamente un cosplay —explica Kyoya—. Aunque, en cierta manera, podría considerarse así…

—¿Entonces? —pregunta ella, ladeando de nuevo la cabeza, con la inocente incertidumbre pintada en el rostro.

—Digamos más bien que era una representación —añade Kyoya.

—¿De qué, Kyoya-senpai? —Haruhi se remueve inquieta sobre sus pies. Se siente como que Kyoya le está dando la información a cucharadas, a cuentagotas. Ella entiende que se trata de un asunto muy personal, por supuesto, y que él es muy reservado (hermético, incluso) y que ya es bastante que esté compartiendo con ella esta información. Una información que lo hace débil, no lo olvidemos. Y Ohtori Kyoya jamás se muestra débil.

Ni siquiera ante ella. Especialmente ante ella.

Pero es tan solo un sueño, ¿verdad? ¿Qué peligro hay en que le cuente ese sueño que le molesta tanto?

—Cuento de Navidad —dice Kyoya.

—¿Cuento de Navidad? —repite como un eco interrogante Haruhi—. ¿El Cuento de Navidad de Dickens?

A nadie debe extrañarle que dos jóvenes japoneses conozcan dicha obra. Porque en Ouran se estudia a los clásicos ingleses, y si hay algo que Charles Dickens es, es ser un clásico de las letras inglesas. Y además, _Canción_ o _Cuento de Navidad_ es una de esas obras universalmente conocidas, y versionadas, reescritas y reutilizadas hasta la saciedad.

Kyoya asiente y por fin, con un gesto de la mano, invita a Haruhi a tomar asiento junto a él. Kyoya se deja envolver por el suave toque de lavanda que viene con ella.

—¿Y tú eras el señor Scrooge? —pregunta Haruhi. Él asiente de nuevo.

—Pero un anciano señor Scrooge —explica él—. Gruñón, cascarrabias, frío y cruel, Haruhi. No me gustaba… Vivía amargado y solo. Francamente, era muy desagradable, Haruhi.

—Puedo entender por qué, Kyoya-senpai —el corazón de Haruhi late a la carrera. ¿Así se veía él? ¿Esa imagen terrible tenía de sí mismo?—. ¿Algo más?

—Estábamos todos —dice Kyoya. Y con una inspiración profunda, continúa—. Tamaki era Marley, el socio de Scrooge, ya sabes, el primer fantasma…

—Sí, sí… —dice Haruhi—. El que viene a decirle que lo visitarán tres espíritus.

—Efectivamente… —conviene él—. Pues los gemelos representaban al Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas y me mostraban mi vida, toda mi vida, con sus luces y sus sombras, Haruhi, hasta hoy. Después venía Honey-senpai, chispeante y alegre, y era el Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes.

—Y Mori-senpai, imagino que era el Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras.

—Sí, y al igual que el Fantasma, no decía nada —añadió Kyoya—. Callaba y solo me mostraba mi muerte en soledad y cómo nadie me iba a echar de menos.

—Uf, Kyoya-senpai —dijo Haruhi, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá—. Ciertamente es más que comprensible tu mal humor. Muy mal sueño, la verdad.

—Muchas gracias, Haruhi, por entenderlo —dijo Kyoya, con el corazón más ligero. Quizás no había estado tan mal esto de hacer concesiones… Especialmente a ella…

—Pero lo más importante aquí es que te ves a ti mismo como el señor Scrooge —Haruhi se incorporó y clavó sus ojos en los de Kyoya—. ¿De veras piensas que eres alguien tan desalmado como el señor Scrooge? ¿O que lo serás algún día? —ella negó vehemente con la cabeza—. Kyoya-senpai, tú nunca serás como el señor Scrooge. Tiene que quedarte muy claro.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —el corazón de Kyoya latía en algo muy parecido a la felicidad y al alivio.

—Nos tienes a nosotros —le aseguró con convicción—. Tamaki-senpai jamás lo permitiría. Ni Honey-senpai, ni Mori-senpai, ni los gemelos —pero luego apartó la vista, miró al suelo, y su voz bajó de volumen volviéndose pequeñita—. Ni yo. Yo jamás permitiría que te pasara eso.

—Gracias, Haruhi —dijo él, sin fuerzas para decir otra cosa. Porque tenían que ser imaginaciones suyas, ¿sí? Haruhi no podía haberse ruborizado. ¿O acaso se lo imaginó?

El silencio, coreado por las malditas cigarras, se extiende entre ellos. Kyoya finge que mira a la pantalla. Haruhi finge que no está pensando en lo que acaba de decirle. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

—Por cierto —dijo ella, alzando la cabeza de repente y sobresaltando un poco (solo un poco) a Kyoya—, has dicho que estábamos todos… ¿Y yo?

—¿Tú qué? —pregunta a su vez Kyoya, maldiciendo ahora el momento en que se le ocurrió hacer las dichosas concesiones.

—¿Dónde estaba yo? —pregunta ella. Pero Kyoya calla y se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz, anticipando la desastrosa migraña que vendrá con esta conversación. Y eso sin hablar de corazones rotos. El suyo, obviamente…—. No me digas más, soy alguna de las criadas, ¿verdad?

—No, Haruhi, por los dioses —niega él, ofendido—. ¿Cómo piensas eso?

Ella suspira de alivio. Es buena cosa que Kyoya no la considere como una criada, ni siquiera en su subconsciente onírico. Pero un nuevo terror le viene a la mente.

—¡Timmy! —exclama ella—. ¿Entonces era yo el pequeño Timmy? ¿El pobre niño necesitado, el plebeyo?

Los ojos de Haruhi nunca han estado más grandes, piensa Kyoya. Hay algo en ellos parecido al pánico, algo que la hace estar intranquila. Aunque quizás solo es la necesidad de saber…

Pero él no piensa decírselo. No.

—No, Haruhi, no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —añade él, solo por sosegarla un poco. No se lo dirá. Ya lo ha decidido.

—¿Tu hermana Fan? —pregunta cada vez más ansiosa—. Quiero decir, la hermana del joven Scrooge.

—No, Haruhi…

—Pues si no soy el pequeño Timmy ni tu-, ni su hermana… Y tampoco soy una criada de las que salen en la historia, entonces soy… —Haruhi se lleva la mano al pecho y la respiración se le acelera. No puede ser. No puede ser. ¿O sí será?—. ¡Dioses!

—¿Haruhi? —pregunta Kyoya, cada vez más preocupado. ¿Qué le sucede a Haruhi hoy?

—Soy Belle. El amor de Scrooge —declara ella por fin.

Lo dijo. Haruhi lo dijo.

Haruhi ladea la cabeza y mira a Kyoya. Él desvía la vista a la pantalla, paralizado. Debería haber sabido desde el principio que esto no iba a acabar bien. Haruhi lo iba a saber.

Era demasiado evidente.

Por eso él evitó nombrarla. Intentó dejar morir la conversación. Pero Haruhi es Haruhi.

Y la suerte está echada.

—¿Soy Belle, Kyoya-senpai? —pregunta ella. Su voz vuelve a ser casi normal, libre por fin de aquella ansiedad tan inusitada en ella. En sus ojos, si Kyoya la mirara, podría ver una dulzura que está destinada solo a él.

Es una pregunta directa y Kyoya sabe que Haruhi espera una respuesta y él tiene que dársela. Cierra su portátil, cruza las manos sobre el regazo y se encomienda al dios sin nombre que alcance a escuchar su plegaria.

—Belle era la prometida de Scrooge —explicó Kyoya, más para sí mismo que para Haruhi—. Era la luz de su vida, pero ella lo abandonó cuando Scrooge consideró que el trabajo y el dinero eran más importantes que ella. Belle lo dejó atrás y rehízo su vida con otro hombre. Fue feliz sin él…

—Kyoya-senpai —pregunta Haruhi una vez más, reteniendo el impulso de tocarlo para hacer que la mire—. ¿Era yo la Belle de tu sueño?

—Haruhi… —dice él, por fin alzando sus ojos grises para clavarlos en los castaños—. Yo jamás cometería el error de Scrooge. Si tú fueras mi prometida, te antepondría a todo.

Haruhi se lleva la mano a la boca para sofocar una exclamación. Los ojos grises siguen en ella, mirándola con una intensidad que había vislumbrado alguna vez. Pero ella siempre creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas… Ella siempre creyó que Kyoya no podía mirarla así…

¿Pero podría ser que…?

—Kyoya-senpai… —dice ella soltando un suspiro—. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

Él se remueve inquieto. Eso fue prácticamente una declaración de amor, y Haruhi no la escucha. No, Haruhi tiene preguntas.

Pues claro que las tiene. Es Haruhi, al fin y al cabo…

—Dime… —le dice él reprimiendo un suspiro. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo antes de un corazón roto? Ah, sí… El suyo…

—Necesito saber si trata de un deseo del corazón o no… —dice ella, jugando nerviosa con los dedos de las manos sobre el regazo.

—Ah —dice Kyoya. Y la cosa esa dentro del pecho que se le había roto, parece que se estaba recomponiendo sola. Pero no te precipites, Kyoya. Necesitas más información…—. ¿Te importaría explicar mejor eso?

Ella asiente con vigor y empieza a hablar.

—Si no es un deseo del corazón, tu mente dormida me ubicó donde pudo. Es la única chica relativamente importante de la historia, así que no era tan difícil. Pero si realmente es un deseo del corazón, Kyoya-senpai…

Los ojos de Haruhi se han ido apartando de los suyos y al acabar de hablar, miran de nuevo al suelo.

—¿Haruhi? —pregunta él, con el corazón en la boca, metafóricamente hablando…

—Si Scrooge nunca hubiera dejado escapar a Belle —le dice Haruhi a la alfombra más que a Kyoya—, nunca se hubiera convertido en el monstruo frío y cruel y adicto al trabajo y al dinero que llegó a ser.

—Haruhi… —susurra Kyoya. ¿No puede estárselo imaginando, verdad? ¿No estará dormido y soñando esto, cierto? Tiene que ser verdad…

—¿Sí, Kyoya-senpai?

—Me temo que no te entiendo… —Oh, sí que la entiendes. Sí. Ella quiere ser tu Belle. Pero temes creértelo…

—Bueno, si realmente es un deseo del corazón, si yo soy Belle porque tu corazón quiere que yo sea Belle, te diría que por los dioses espero que Scrooge se dé cuenta y la no deje marchar —¡Ya está! Lo dijo. ¡Lo dijo! ¡LO DIJO!

A Haruhi el corazón le va a mil por hora y el de Kyoya va por el mismo camino. Ninguno se atreve a mirar directamente al otro pero sí que son muy conscientes de que menos de medio metro los separa.

—¿Tendrías algún inconveniente en que el noviazgo del Scrooge de mi sueño acabara de forma distinta a la versión oficial? —pregunta Kyoya, ocultando los ojos tras la mano que se coloca las gafas.

—Es tu sueño, Kyoya-senpai… —responde Haruhi, encogiéndose de hombros—. Depende solo de ti.

—Me encantaría un nuevo final para esa historia, Haruhi —dice él, por fin mirándola a los ojos—. Pero eso lo cambiaría todo.

—Sí. Lo cambiaría todo —convino ella, rosas las mejillas pero la mirada firmemente enlazada en la suya—. ¿Pero no es eso emocionante? Scrooge y Belle tendrían su propio final feliz.

—Nuestro, Haruhi, sería nuestro final feliz.

—Tú nunca serás como él, Kyoya —dejando el senpai deliberadamente olvidado.

—Porque te tengo a ti, Haruhi…

—Sí, me tienes a mí…

No hablaron mucho más esa tarde, salvo las cosas que se susurran al oído los jóvenes enamorados, y la sala de música número tres fue testigo del primer beso de sus dos anfitriones.

Afuera el canto de las cigarras ya no parecía tan odioso…

Así que ya sabes, querido lector, si tienes valor para dar voz a tus miedos y enfrentarlos, si sabes contar tus bendiciones, siempre puede ser navidad…

* * *

.

 _ **NOTA:**_ _como anécdota personal, esta historia se me vino a la cabeza la otra noche, justo cuando ya pasas esa línea de la vigilia y solo te queda un suspiro para estar dormida. Mañana me acordaré, me dije. Pues no. Bueno, sí, pero muuuucho más tarde. Y seguramente ni acaso sea nueva ni original, pero es la mía XD_

 _Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
